


Feel The Burn

by ChicagoTeddy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ getting got, M/M, Mild Abuse, Sexual Humiliation, fantasies about underage, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagoTeddy/pseuds/ChicagoTeddy
Summary: JJ has some kind of interesting fantasies about Yurio that the Russian is more than happy to assist with.





	Feel The Burn

The silvery blonde hair slipped through his fingers like silk, the soft, milk white body pressed impossibly close to him, molded against his own like liquid porcelain...

JJ woke in a cold sweat and sat upright, heart racing. Isabella stirred in the hotel bed beside him but mercifully did not wake. 

He had been having similar dreams for years, but this one was particularly troubling. It was his first involving the petite Russian Fairy, who was so off limits that JJ nearly laughed out loud at his own subconsciouses absurdity. 

Why was he still being haunted by these thoughts? He had it all, a gorgeous fiancé, legions of adoring female fans, and most importantly, a reputation. It wasn't even like he was gay or anything. He (almost) always fantasized exclusively about Isabella, and to say he was eager for their wedding night was an understatement. JJ held the sanctity of marriage in very high regard, and there certainly wasnt any room in his "pure" thoughts for an underaged male, not to mention his competition 

He lay back down with a groan, staring at the ceiling. There was just something about Yuri...his fierce green eyes, pouty lips, the way he was so incredible at dragging people...JJ loved it every time the boy snapped at him, berated him, told him how awful he was.... _oh great now he had a boner._  
He slipped his hands into his briefs, sliding his thumb over the cool metal of his cock ring. He imagined Yuri going down on him, tugging the piercing slightly, playfully in his teeth, grinning up at him with those sharp, scathing cat eyes. He wanted those judging eyes to watch him cum in amused disgust.

The next day was the short program of the Grand Prix Final. JJ had placed first at the Rostelecom Cup and he was on top of the world as the Grand Prix began. It seemed inevitable now that he would take gold (though to him it had always been inevitable), and maybe even little chatot Yuri would be up there beside with a bronze. He smiled to himself as he undressed in the locker room, preparing to slip into his costume. He heard the door open behind him as he stripped and he hoped whoever it was liked the view. However he received his answer as a foot landed square on his back, knocking him over onto the cold tile. He turned, wincing, and sat back against the wall looking up in bewilderment at his attacker.

Yuri Plisetsky looked down at him in utter contempt, eyes like green fire. Was....was he in another wet dream??  
"Y-yuri..." He chuckled a little, but his face paled.

"Don't even open that slimy mouth, Leroy." The boy barked. "I'm here to do the talking."

JJ gulped snd nodded, heart picking up speed.

"The moment I saw you I hated you. I hate everything about your thinly veiled, pathetic, attention craving excuse for a personality-"  
JJ felt his briefs getting tighter, vulnerable and exposed beneath the other skater.

"It disgusts me to receive lower scores than someone like you, and I promise you that I intend to crush your chances of gold with every fiber of my being-" as he spoke he place a foot (which JJ now realized still had a skate on it albeit with a guard on) on JJ's chest, pressing him against the wall. Had Yuri left his blades on specifically to pin him like this? The thought nearly made him giddy. The skate pressed hard against his bare chest, and even with the guard on it was painful.  
Yuri leaned closer to him "I don't care what you call me or what you think of me-"  
He paused in his rant as his eyes slid down to JJ's now impossible to hide tent. He seemed confused for only the briefest moment before reality dawned on him and his brows raised. "You TRASH" His eyes flashed up to meet the other mans once more. "I get it now. You arent just a bastard. Youre a PERV too! What a laughable excuse for a man."

JJ watched him with wide eyes "it isnt like th-that I-"

"I SAID Im the one whose talking, Perv." Yuri snapped, and JJ's pale face grew hot and flushed. 

"So THIS is what 'King JJ' really gets off to? Little boys yelling at him?" Yuri laughed coldly. "What would your fiance think of that? Or your fangirls? Dear old mom and dad?"

JJ whimpered slightly but his erection didn't dissipate, in fact his aching cock was now letting out small beads of eager pre cum. 

Yuri pushed his skate downward slowly. "Youre lucky..no.... _honored_ that Im even still here, giving you this little fantasy. I bet you want me to touch it, dont you?" Yuri didnt have to elaborate as to what 'it' was. He smirked and pressed the hard skate against JJ's arousal, slowly pushing it down, sending a shudder of pleasure and the sting of pain through the elder skater. He couldn't help but yelp as the pressure became too much, the skate crushing against his sensitive cock. "P-please!" 

Yuri pulled his foot up slightly, laughing. "I could probably cut it off with my skate and youd thank me." He scoffed "God you're disgusting. Look you're leaking all over the place..." Yuri looked dismissively at JJ's sore cock, which now poked slightly out of his damp briefs. The unimpressed attitude was the final blow, and JJ cried out as he came, cum spurting onto his stomach and Yuri's skate. 

Yuri scowled at his skate and held it up to JJ's face "Disgusting! Now you need to lick it off! No way am I touching that."

JJ looked up at him with wide, ashamed eyes. He gave a slow nod and slowly licked the salty cum off the skate.

Once Yuri was pleased with the job he lowered his foot. "I cant believe how fast you came without even being touched. Your poor girlfriend." He crossed his arms. "Do you imagine me when youre with her? I hope not. I would NEVER be with you." The blonde sighed almost boredly. "I need to get back to the ice. Otabek's preformance is about to start. If anyone deserves the nickname King, its him." 

JJ hurriedly stuffed his dick back in his pants, euphoria dissipating into a knot in his stomach. 

"Actually...his title is better. He is the Hero." Yuri smirked a little. "The 'King' is just a sad imitation...even your haircut isnt as good."

JJ tried desperately to think of a retort, anything, but his pride was now as sore as his cock, and neither felt pleasurable anymore. "I'm...sorry."

Yuri watched him coldly, then gave a nod. "Good. You should be. I hope you remember this day forever, and never dare to tease me, or the people I care about, again." He turned and slipped away, leaving a humbled JJ in his wake.


End file.
